The Eleventh Doctor Visits
by FaNdOmFrEaK100
Summary: (This is my first fanfiction-so bear with me as I update) The Tenth Doctor has regenerated. And somehow, the walls to the parallel world has opened up again. The Eleventh Doctor is planning on paying a friendly, (and anonymous) visit Rose and TenToo..when they begin to suspect.
1. Chapter 1

The walls of the parallel worlds had opened once again, and he was back. He stepped out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind him, as always.

He remembered what memories this beach held.

_"And here you are, living a life day after day...The one adventure I can never have."_

_He looked at Rose._

_"...(crying) Am I ever going to see you again?"_

_"You can't." he watched her cry brokenhearted._

_"What are you going to do?" she whimpered._

_"I've got the TARDIS. Same old life. The last of the Time Lords."_

_"...On your own?"_

_The doctor nodded._

Everything they had done together. Everything they shared. Everything he lost. And there he stood. A new man with old memories.

_Davros spoke, "The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dare not, out of shame."_

The wind blew his hair aside as he walked to the edge of the water. Waves crashing over rocks in the distance. The rush of the ocean. Rising over him.

The last time he was here..there was another him. And when Rose asked them both how their sentence was going to end, he purposely gave his other self the chance to tell Rose those three words.

_"__I love you," he whispered._

The words she had craved more than ever before. She took him into her embrace as the Doctor watched. One adventure he truly could never have.

_Everything was going to be okay. Rose had him and he finally had Rose._

_He left them. To a promised life. To grow old._

_"__Together."_

The Doctor had regenerated and they wouldn't recognize him. They've started their new life, (probably) doing so well..he just didn't want to interfere. But he could visit. He was going to see Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

He breathed in painfully and turned towards the TARDIS. If he was going to visit, the TARDIS had to be out of sight. Although Rose didn't live anywhere near Bad Wolf Bay, so you'd figure it's fine parking there.

They lived miles away, and it was going to be a long walk.

When The Doctor reached civilization, 3 hours had passed.

He found the little coffee shop he had visited once or twice before...not in the parallel world though.

The Doctor swung open the door with a grin on his face.

"What can I getcha?" the man behind the counter asked.

"Would you happen to have a phone book by chance?" he approached the man.

"Certainly do. In the back." he pointed behind him with his thumb.

The Doctor nodded and went to find this book. Surprisingly there was a phone booth. He stepped in and shut the door to glance up and notice the light above him.

He took hold of the book hanging by a stringy rope.

He mumbled to himself.

"Not sure what to look for..."

He started with the "S"s. For Smith.

Unsurprisingly, there were over 20 listed in the stupid thing. He looked round to see no one and ripped out the page to shove it in the inside pocket of his coat.

He nodded once more to the man as he left. Across the street, he spotted a bench with a child sitting alone. He pulled out the paper and went to sit next to her.

"Excuse me, Ms." she turned her head.  
"Hello, I'm the Doctor, what's your name?"

"Donna. Donna Noble Smith."

He slowly set the paper on his lap.

"That's a lovely name."

"My daddy thinks so too." she smiled with pride.

He noticed her two front teeth were missing.

"Quite right...what's your daddy's name then?"

"John Smith! And my mommy's name is Rose. She is soo pretty-someday, I wanna be _just _like her!"

The Doctor looked to the ground, then to the sky.

He smiled as a tear glided down his cheek.

"Mr," she asked, "why are you sad?"

His eyes closed. And he chuckled.

"Oh Donna. Dear, dear Donna...I could never be more happy than I am right now."

"...Then why are you crying?"

"See...sometimes, you can be so happy...you cry for good reasons."

The girl looked away with a confused expression.

The Doctor pondered his own thoughts then broke the silence.

"Why were you sitting alone?"

"I wasn't. My mommy ran into the store and told me to wait here."  
"Your mum?"

"Her mum," another voice.

He tensed. He knew that voice so well.

He immediately stood up and turned about to face her.

She traveled the universe with him.

He showed her a new way of looking at life.

Showed her there's so much more than you could ever imagine.

That anything was possible.

Rose.

"_...How long are you going to stay with me?"_

"_Forever."_


End file.
